Oculto en las memorias
by Blossom Lu
Summary: /Segunda parte de Entre Miradas/Han pasado siete años desde que partió. Muchas cosas ocurrieron y cambiaron sus vidas, pequeños cambios que a la larga hicieron un mudo quiebre en una relación inexistente pero muy fuerte. Sus lazos están en riesgo, poniendo en juego sus emociones y hasta lo que creían seguro. ¿Tendrán una segunda oportunidad de tener una relación existente? SASUHINA
1. Casi

Oculto en las memorias

(Segunda parte de "Entre miradas")

Disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertenencen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es mía y los personajes nuevos que se incluyan aquí.

Aviso: Hay puntos de "Entre Miradas" que se incluyen en esta parte, si no lo has leído puede que cause confusión.

"A veces las cosas simplemente no pueden ser como antes. Llega un momento en el cual la perspectiva cambia y quieres regresar a ese punto. ¿Habrá retorno? La respuesta es no."

 **x- x -x**

 **I.**

 **CASI**

Hay momentos de reflexión en la vida de cada persona, en ocasiones solamente se necesita un respiro e incluso eres capaz de percibir cosas que no habías visto, algo así como cambiarse de lentes y ver de nuevo _bien._

Ese día fue uno de esos días de melancolía y ese sentimiento se apoderó un poco de su pecho. ¿Qué cómo había empezado todo? Ni ella lo sabía, más bien tenía la sensación de que quizá nada había empezado y que ella misma se hizo telarañas en la mente.

Todo seguía _casi_ igual. Desde el presidente Yiago Noakato hasta el hecho de que seguía durmiendo con peluches en la cama a pesar de tener veinticinco años. Pero desde luego que había algunas cosas que no eran iguales, y tal era el caso de que justamente la alarma de su celular vibraba. Por un momento quiso tomar el aparato y lanzarlo lejos, pero ella no era una persona que se dejara llevar tan fácil por sus emociones —no en el sentido de tener arranques matutinos como su hermana menor— pero ¡era humana! Claro que se le pegaban las sabanas _casi_ todos los días al despertar y por supuesto que no quería ver la cara de los inversionistas con esa expresión de "sólo nos interesa el dinero pero le haremos firmar mil papeles y llamaremos a los abogados".

¿Y después? Bueno, quizá estaba pensando demasiado para ser las 6:58 am de un día sábado. Un fin de semana que parecía ser cualquiera. Cuando estás del lado observador y haces un análisis de tu vida puedes deducir que instante, que preciso momento cambió tu vida. ¡Qué sencillo sería eso! ¿no? Y ese fue su caso.

Parecía ser un día normal, pero no lo fue. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba ella a saberlo? Por supuesto que no, así que después de despegarse de sus amadas sabanas apagó su celular y se dispuso hacer lo que le correspondía. Aunque estaba muy cansada, más desganada de lo normal. La imagen del espejo no favorecía en mucho, sí, tenía esa mirada dulce y ese rostro de adolescente que gracias al cielo no se había visto afectado por la varicela que le dio cuando era niña ni por los granitos que aparecieron —por desgracia en la vida de todo adolescente— años atrás. Quizá se vio más blanca, más pálida de lo que era. ¿Tenía importancia? No, por supuesto. Nada que una base de maquillaje y algunos polvos no pudieran arreglar como si se tratara de su hada madrina. Y lo hizo.

Minutos después se sintió más confiada y supo que de cualquier manera tenía que hacerlo.

Las calles estaban particularmente vacías, solo se escuchaba el ruido del viento. En ese momento se preguntó sobre el paradero de la población de Konoha, la respuesta llegó como una ráfaga helada colándose por la ventana del copiloto: era muy temprano y además de ser sábado.

No es que le gustara ese lugar en particular, más bien le tenía mucho miedo. Pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ser valiente y por una vez en su vida dejar de ser esa niña débil por que desde luego que ella ya no lo era.

Las hojas crujían a cada paso que daba, y de hecho titubeó entre seguir o mejor subir al auto.

—Debo seguir—murmuró para sí misma, en voz muy baja.

También se cuestionó de que habría sido de todas las personas de ahí, ¿habrían cumplido sus sueños? ¿Serían felices en vida? Quizá tantas preguntas eran malas y después de todo no tendría ninguna respuesta. Mas era un día particularmente _extraño_ y de mucha meditación, nunca había usado lentes pero estaba convencida de que estaba viendo el mundo con otros ojos.

Sus pies se detuvieron y supo que ya había llegado. ¡Lo hizo! Una pequeña voz dentro de su mente le dio ánimos.

Era la primera vez que iba sola a ese lugar, sin compañía de su hermana menor ni de su primo.

—Buenos días, papá, mamá—Miró las lápidas y se percató que estaban en excelente estado. Casi como si alguien hubiera estado ahí antes que ella, lo cual era imposible—Neji—Continuó con su monologo—, no pudo venir ya que hay negocios pendientes y mi hermana no ha salido de vacaciones.

Un largo suspiro vino a continuación.

—Ustedes ya lo saben, todo va bien—Sonrió—, ya los papeleos y las juntas no me cuestan tanto trabajo como antes. Ya no dependo tanto de Neji y eso está bien, ¿verdad?

No hubo ninguna respuesta, pero a Hinata le constaba que si existía un cielo seguro que ellos estarían ahí escuchándola como seres mudos que se les impidió la capacidad de hablar.

—Yo estoy tan confundida, no sé que hacer. Creo que he mentido un poco con aquello de que todo está bien, puede que haya cosas que no están en orden. Sigo con mis mismas manías de temerle a lo desconocido y mis piernas aún tiemblan cuando estoy frente a alguien que desconozco. Particularmente el día de hoy debo dar un paso más adelante y no sé que hacer… ustedes ya lo saben pero no sé que respuesta darle. ¿Será que soy muy exigente?

Miró su anillo y recordó que ya era tiempo de decir "hasta luego".

El camino a casa no fue mejor ni tampoco disipó sus confusiones, pero ir a visitarlos sí le hizo sentir aliviada hasta cierto punto.

La ciudad ya comenzaba a verse transitada, con múltiples vehículos y personas transitando la avenida central. Todo seguía su curso natural pero para ella se había detenido en el tiempo a partir de la propuesta de la semana pasada. Tal parecía que la vida misma se empeñaba en que se diera de ese modo, sin que nadie supiera lo que inquietaba sus emociones, Naruto, su mejor amigo no se encontraba en la ciudad.

El pitido del carro de atrás la hizo entrar en la realidad y que debía avanzar ya que el semáforo había cambiado de color, se sintió tonta y retraída, como muchas veces en su vida. La diferencia es que se solía sentir así cuando tenía dieciocho años, no ahora que tenía veinticinco.

Casi siete años la separaban de la época más ruda y hermosa de su vida, siete años desde que su padre había muerto y donde también esa persona se había marchado con la promesa muda de volverse a encontrar.

— _Gracias…_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por quererme._

— _Adiós Hinata._

— _Adiós Sasuke._

— _Te quiero._

Guardó en su corazón las palabras exactas de ese día, y estaban tan grabadas que a veces en sueños las escuchaba como una triste melodía. Y se preguntaba una y otra vez que pudo haber hecho ella para cambiar eso, tal vez no haber sido tan patética y enamorarse de verdad cuando él ya estaba ausente, o él siquiera haber ido al aeropuerto esa fatídica mañana.

Se recostó en su cama, su pecho empezaba a doler.

 _Otra vez…_

No era novedad ese sentimiento de opresión y de estarse ahogando entre recuerdos de algo que nunca empezó. Como si se tratara de una película, pasaron imágenes de las cosas relevantes que pasaron en esos siete años, desde que se fue hasta el día presente. Al principio ella le había llamado todos los días y si bien a veces se equivocaba de horario y llamaba a horas inadecuadas se terminó por acostumbrar.

—Estoy ocupado, más al rato te marco.

—Sí… que tengas buen día.

Tal vez esa fue la alerta roja de que su _juego_ de amor estaba terminando. Quizá debió darse cuenta y alejarse mas el corazón tenía raras formas de comportarse.

Al mes, las llamadas se redujeron y es que ella también tenía pendientes para los exámenes de la Universidad.

También tenía una vida…

—Hola Sasuke.

Recordaba bien ese día, se vio a ella misma encerrada en el baño de las mujeres. Había terminado su examen para entrar a la Universidad y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Todavía no podía salir del Instituto así que su único refugio fue el de estar ahí esperando por la llamada. Si su cuenta mental no le fallaba debía estar llamando a una hora decente.

—Hola.

Escuchó su voz más desganada de lo que Sasuke expresaba por teléfono. Una segunda alarma roja para su juego de amor.

—¿Cómo estás?

—No te importa Hinata, simplemente estoy agotado.

 _Agotado…_

—Ah, b-bueno e-este…

—¿Tenías algo más que decir?

—N-No, y-yo…

—Bueno, adiós.

Invisiblemente había un cartelito en su mente que le decía que había terminado. Y si se ponía a pensar de forma analítica se iba a dar cuenta de que realmente nunca había iniciado algo con él.

Los meses pasaron y no tenía noticias de él. Ni siquiera por Facebook ya que no era de ese tipo de personas que publicara muy a menudo. Le aterraba enviar un mensaje y que él la dejara en visto, así que tenía la ilusión de que él tomara la iniciativa.

Pero nunca llegó.

Durante los primeros dos años, se mandaban un corto mensaje de feliz cumpleaños. Para Hinata era el cielo y podía estar ensimismada viendo la pantalla una y otra vez. Sin embargo el mensaje era tan frío como un hielo y tan seco como el mismo desierto.

"Feliz cumpleaños". Eso dijeron los dos mensajes consecutivos de esos dos años. Después de eso, creyó en el tercer año que enviaría ese tercer mensaje. Encendió su celular —no había tenido corazón de cambiar de número así que le dejó el mismo chip— y esperó por horas.

Él la había olvidado.

Aquello dolió tanto que quiso convencerse de que fue un error, que tal vez no tuvo tiempo. Sin embargo él sí estaba conectado ese día en Facebook, él pudo haberle enviado un mensaje de felicitación pero no lo hizo.

Miró la ventana una vez más, ya no era tan temprano. El mediodía siempre debía traer algo nuevo.

—Hola Hinata.

Su corazón se sintió un poco más aliviado al escuchar su voz, pero claro era que no era la voz de ese chico que se fue hacia siete años.

—Hola.

—Estoy ansioso por verte, mi hermana se puso como loca, ya sabes… Llegaré en una hora. ¿Estás lista?

—Claro que sí.

Sonrió para sí misma, convenciéndose de que ese era el camino correcto. Lo que había pasado en la preparatoria, en aquellos años donde el amor era un juego debía quedar ahí, guardado en sus memorias.

Sin embargo una voz interna le decía que tal vez debía replantarse lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Nos vemos entonces Hinata.

—Cuídate mucho.

La llamada terminó, y se sintió diferente. Un poco renovada, el sol comenzó a salir y las nubes grises se fueron. De cierta forma él pintaba sus días de colores.

* * *

 **N/A** Espero que se apiaden de mi alma. Espero me recuerden, —espero—. Bien para los que no me conocen, soy Karou. Han de saber que esta es la segunda parte del fic "Entre Miradas" quizá no les cause tanta confusión porque pretendo que se vayan familiarizando por si no leyeron la primera parte pero sepan que sí tiene aspectos importantes de esa precuela. ¿Por que soy tan tardona? ja, ja. Excelente pregunta, tuve muchos inconvenientes y supongo que ninguno me excusa. Pero estoy aquí, y ya les he dicho que así tarde meses tendrán alguna novedad de mis historias, puedo tardar mucho pero habrá algo. Y esto se los debía a ustedes y a mí. El final de este capítulo quizá les haya causado revuelo, ¿con quién estaba hablando Hinata? Calma, poco a poco se sabrá. Evidentemente no será un romance sencillo, eso tenganlo por seguro, no habrá besos ni abrazos al principio, ¿de qué manera si Sasuke se portó distante? No diré más, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, si bien es corto tiene la esencia que busqué por mucho para un inicio de esta segunda parte.

Sean bienvenidos los que nunca me han leído, tengo una página en facebook (Tamahara-chan) donde doy avisos de próximos proyectos y avances, y crean que hay muchos proyectos por delante tengo cuatro fics en mi computadora empolvados que espero sacar a la luz el siguiente año.

P.D Feliz Navidad atrasada... ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo!

¿Review?


	2. Mujer

**II**

 **Mujer**

 **x-x-x**

No se encontraba atemorizada, esa no sería una palabra adecuada para describir la situación. Más bien se sentía pequeña frente a ella, su cuñada. El porte de aquella chica era el de una persona mucho mayor, totalmente seria y con la mirada afilada. Hinata se sentía descubierta y sabía que su cuñada empezaría a cuestionarle sobre su "relación" con su preciado hermano.

—¿Y cómo va todo?

Desde luego que no respondió al instante, en vez de eso se refrescó la garganta con el té que estaba frente a ella, como si se tratara de una posición mágica que le daría las fuerzas para enfrentar a aquella mujer. No la odiaba, por supuesto que no. Ella tenía el corazón tan grande y hasta algunas veces se pasaba de buena, pero era humana, y los humanos tienen miedo después de todo.

—Bien.

"Bien" esa palabra era una muletilla, sus labios ya estaban acostumbrados a repetir aquello con una monotonía tal que se había hecho experta en decirla.

Temari era casi la madre de los dos hermanos Sabaku. Habían quedado huérfanos a una edad muy temprana, y así fue que ella tomó el rol de madre y hermana a la vez. Hinata suponía que ese era el verdadero motivo de la extraña personalidad de la rubia.

—Entiendo—Temari frunció el ceño, quería agregar algo pero no lo creyó oportuno, sin embargo no podía quedarse callada así como así—. Esto fue precipitado Gaara, ¿a qué se debió la comida?

El corazón de Hinata palpitó con más fuerza, lo sentía desbocarse. Su cuñada no era una mujer que se creyera las mentiras y mucho menos que diera rodeos. Iba al grano, atacaba y de ser necesario callaba, era prudente, bonita, fuerte… Oh, y ahí estaba su pequeño demonio junto a ella comparándola con las mujeres como siempre en su vida. ¿Por qué siempre había sido de esa manera? No lo sabía, y pensaba que era mejor así, si Gaara estaba con ella era por algo, ¿no?

—Quiero formalizarme con Hinata.

También esas palabras ya las sabía, cada noche —desde hacía dos semanas— era su oración del día a día, él se lo había dicho y aunque al principio fue una impresión tremenda poco a poco se fue haciendo a esa "loca y extraña" idea. Que más bien era una realidad.

Temari alzó sus cejas, su rostro seguía imperturbable. Afuera del restaurante la gente seguía con su vida cotidiana, sin embargo para Hinata todo se había detenido —como muchas otras veces— y a pesar de haberse repetido esas palabras para el día que se reuniera con su cuñada no pudo evitar no sonrojarse y sentir como la sangre se le subía al cerebro como una sensación bastante desagradable

—Formalizarte…—Temari pareció pensar la situación,—Hyuga, no ha dicho nada al respecto.

Ah, y faltó agregar que Temari tampoco le hablaba por su nombre. Para ella, las formalidades eran esenciales en la vida humana y había crecido con la educación de que si a una persona no le tenías confianza era necesario y de vital importancia hablarle de usted y por el apellido. En serio que le sorprendía la manera tan estricta de ser de ella, Gaara no era así, o por lo menos no con ella.

—B-Bueno—Se maldijo internamente por tartamudear, eso solamente ponía en evidencia cuan nerviosa estaba por la "siempre" actitud de Temari—, yo también quiero formalizarme con Gaara.

Detuvo sus palabras y no entendió el verdadero significado de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Estaba afirmando que sí quería dar un paso a más allá del noviazgo? Se culpó un poco, tal vez no debió ser tan "ella" quizá siendo más firme habría convencido a Temari de que no era una mosca muerta —por qué podía apostar que su cuñada en ese concepto la tenía— y que en realidad era una mujer a la altura de su hermano.

—Así es—Reafirmó Gaara con un movimiento de cabeza—, sin embargo—Hinata odiaba un poco esa palabra—, aunque queremos formalizarnos son planes. Además Temari, tú eres como mi hermana, y te tengo un respeto enorme y es por ello que después de decirle a Hinata mis planes te los contamos a ti.

Temari los miraba fijamente, sin despegar sus enchinados ojos de los dos. Quería ver si había un atisbo de duda en su hermano mas no lo encontró. Se sintió muy orgullosa por él, lo había visto crecer, lo había visto llorar en la infancia muchas veces ya que era un niño solitario afectado por la muerte de sus padres y aunque ella se encargó de que él no se sintiera culpable por la muerte de su madre su pequeño hermano seguía tan ermitaño. Pero las cosas ya no eran de ese modo y ella lo sabía al ver en sus ojos la determinación y seguridad de dar un paso más. ¡Estaba feliz por él! Mas no podía decir lo mismo de aquella chica, de Hinata. Ella no era el problema, era linda, tímida, simpática, pero no le convencía. Algo en sus ojos le decía que no estaba preparada y la pregunta era por qué.

Quería interceptarla a solas y preguntárselo cara a cara, no sería ningún inconveniente. El verdadero lío era no quedar como la mala del cuento y como la hermana metiche, debía mantenerse al margen y dejar que cometieran sus errores. Sólo de ese modo podrían crecer como pareja.

 _Si es que lo son, pensó._

Para Hinata, esa mirada no pasó de desapercibida. Si las miradas pudieran hablar seguro que ella ya estaría cien metros bajo tierra con todo y ataúd incluido. Odiaba admitirlo pero Temari le intimidaba y mucho, estaba leyéndola y eso no era bueno.

—¿Su familia ya lo sabe?

Hinata no se percató de que Temari le había lanzado una pregunta.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me preguntaba si su familia ya lo sabe.

—Mi primo sabe que mantengo una relación.

Ah, Neji se había enterado mucho tiempo atrás. Otra cosa es que les hubiera dicho de los nuevos planes que estaban en puerta y de los cuales hasta hace menos de un mes no sabía.

—Temari…

—Es importante Gaara—Hinata la observó de reojo, la conversación no se estaba yendo a un buen lugar,—¿ya les has dicho sobre los planes de formalizar su relación Hyuga?

Aquello más que una pregunta cualquiera sonó a un regaño.

—N-No.

¡Auch! ¿Por qué le dolió tanto el pecho al decir aquello? Seguro porque sabía que Gaara merecía mucho más que eso, merecía que toda su familia y amigos supieran que quizá se iban a casar, que ella era feliz y todo eso.

Pero las cosas no eran así.

Temari frunció el ceño, reafirmando lo que ella ya sabía: Hinata no estaba lista. Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, y eso no estaba para nada bien.

—No lo sabe—Gaara se unió a Hinata, él ya sabía como era Neji Hyuga así que entendía los motivos por los cuales todavía no se había dicho a los cuatro vientos la nueva noticia.

—¿Cómo planea entonces dar un paso si ni siquiera ha empezado a caminar, Hyuga?—Inmediatamente reformuló la pregunta—, ¿Cómo planean dar un paso de esta forma Gaara?

Sabía que su hermano tenía que tener un poquito de sentido común.

—Una cosa no lleva a la otra Temari, además como te dije antes, para mí era importante decirle primero a Hinata sobre esta decisión que ya hemos tomado. Y la segunda es porque para mí era vital decírtelo a ti.

Temari entendió en ese momento que ella ya no era la única mujer en la vida de su hermano. Y eso se sentía extraño, desde luego que no se esperaba esa respuesta, tal vez esperaba algo como un silencio, pero no aquello.

—Ya tomaron una decisión—Su tono de voz bajó considerablemente—, entonces debo felicitarlos.

 **x-x-x**

Hinata miraba el reloj, esperando a que las manecillas del reloj cambiaran o por lo menos que la hora indicada ya se diera. Después de aquella comida lo último que quiso saber fue de Temari, así que con una excusa rápida le dijo a Gaara que tenía que hacer cosas en su casa.

Lo cual no era del todo una excusa, ya que tenía que preparar una cena. Su hermana todavía no salía de vacaciones, y su primo seguiría en su gira de negocios algunos días más. Su mente todavía no estaba preparada para decirles a los demás que ella ya no sería soltera, que pronto se casaría con Gaara No Sabaku para formar una familia.

 _¡Familia!_ Su cuerpo tembló una vez más, supuso que debía ser la emoción de dar un paso más a la relación y dejar de ser novios después de dos años. Ya era hora después de todo.

Gaara era tres años mayor y por ende ya iba en la Universidad, mientras que ella era una "nueva universitaria" ilusa de lo que era en verdad un estudio riguroso en una facultad. Sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel pasillo, cierta mañana de septiembre, la temperatura era de 25°C y todo el mundo estaba buscando su nuevo horario. Lo recordaba tan bien por que tenía puestos los auriculares y la estación 196.2 FM estaba sintonizada.

Ah, quizá si hubiera ido a la cafetería o si se hubiera perdido más tiempo no hubiera encontrado a Gaara, y las cosas desde luego que pudieron haber terminado de otra manera.

Pero no fue así, y la realidad era que a partir de aquellas miradas ella se sintió bastante extrañada, una sensación que no había experimentado desde con Sasuke. Bueno, no igual pero sí muy similar. Gaara desde luego la había saludado con la excusa de que entendía que estuviera un poco perdida, era su primer día.

Su verdadera relación no inició ahí, sino después de casi cinco años de ligue. Él la acompañaba a casa, le ayudaba a sus tareas y estudios, le llamaba por teléfono. Mientras que Sasuke poco a poco se iba alejando. Y ella por más que quería aferrarse a los recuerdos de la preparatoria más difícil le fue estando Gaara a su lado, y después de haberlo rechazado por fin aceptó ser su novia dos años atrás.

¡Dos! Le era todavía increíble como por cinco años Gaara no se había dado ni tantito por vencido, no había bajado la guardia, no había tenido novia —a pesar de ser un chico bastante popular—, y era atento, de buena familia, modales… Hinata no podía esperar menos. Y la historia hubiera terminado feliz de no haber sido que ella en algunas veces pensaba en el pasado.

Cuando estaba con Gaara, mentalmente hacía compasiones con Sasuke y se odiaba a sí misma por ello.

"Sasuke ya no está aquí, él ya te olvidó, jamás iniciamos algo" Esa fue una oración que diario se recitaba, día y noche por si acaso. Y si bien pudo hacerse a la idea, días como cuando iba a ver en el cementerio a sus padres se acordaba de Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Bueno, tal vez porque para ella Sasuke era más como un fantasma que un humano. Su presencia incomodaba hasta cierto sentido.

—¡Ya voy!

Tocaban a la puerta, y se alegró de que por fin llegara. Lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca para contarle todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en su ausencia.

Él la miró y la abrazó con sus dos grandes brazos, rodeándola por completo y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Y como siempre ella se sonrojó y se tocó su cabello por mero tic nervioso.

—¡Hinata! Pareciera años que no te veo, ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿un año? ¿un milenio?

—N-Naruto-kun han pasado apenas tres semanas.

—¡Tres semanas!—Naruto, aquel hombre que era tan importante para ella estaba justo frente a su comedor, revoloteando de allá para acá con su maleta —Pareció una eternidad, ¡de veras! El maldito trabajo no me deja en paz, ¿pero de qué puedo quejarme? Gano lo suficiente y hasta más para tener todo el ramen que quiero.

—Ya lo creo.

Él se acomodó en la silla y soltó un suspiro, sus ojos azules seguían tan brillantes como siempre.

—Lamento decirte que el ramen de Otsinaka no sabe tan bien como el de aquí. ¿Por qué el viejo no hace sucursales en todas las ciudades del universo? Sería lo mejor del mundo y ten por seguro que ahorraría para comprar todo ese ramen.

—Naruto…

—Y entonces cuando eso pasé, podría decir que soy muchísimo más cool que Sasuke.

—N-Naruto…

—También se lo restregaría, una y otra vez. Y tal vez me atrevería a hablarle a Sakura-chan e invitarla a comer ramen aunque no estoy muy seguro…

—Naruto…

Hinata lo miraba impaciente, no encontraba las palabras para decirle la nueva noticia. No quería ser grosera e interrumpirlo, claro que lo escuchaba, también había oído el nombre de Sasuke y eso se lo recordó más. Seguía siendo igual de tonta al pensar en él como en aquellos tiempos.

—¡Ah! ¿Me hablabas? ¿¡Qué ocurre!?

—Te tengo una… ¿noticia?

—¿Noticia? Eso suena a pregunta.

—No, es decir…Yo, sólo quiero decirte algo.

—Suéltalo—lo dijo con tanta simpleza que se estremeció de la vergüenza. A veces, prefería no escuchar el "tengo algo que decirte" porque la mayoría de las veces se trataba de algo malo.

—Me casare con Gaara.

Las palabras habían salido, no había sido tan difícil después de todo.

—Ah, que te casas con Gaara—Naruto alzó sus hombros—, ¡espera qué!

Hinata retrocedió algunos pasos al ver como Naruto agrandaba sus ojos y se levantaba de la silla como si hubiera tenido un resorte.

—¡¿Qué te vas a casar con quién?!

Oh… ¿En serio tenía que decírselo de nuevo?

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos, las alertas... En verdad, espero que les haya gustado. Acertaron en las porras psicológicas, y recuerden lo que este fic es, sin embargo "despacio que voy deprisa" no esperemos todavía mucha acción. Hay que ver que les depara el destino, (quiero drama esta vez, mucho, mucho drama... *risa maléfica*). Sin más, me despido, actualizaré más rápido por eso no se preocupen. Les deseo buen inicio de año, ¡saludos!

Karou U. (Tamahara-chan; es mi página en facebook)


	3. Retorno

Capítulo 3: Retorno

Viajar era algo tan constante en su vida como el comer Ramen —es decir, _muy_ frecuente— así que a veces se sentía aislado y un poco mal informado sobre lo que pasaba con los demás. Sin embargo no pudo evitar no sorprenderse o pedir una explicación. Conocía a Hinata desde hacía muchos años y puede que en un principio su relación no fue precisamente buena, él sabía —o tal vez se le había metido la idea después de todo— de que ella estaba enamorada de él, y ese sentimiento pudo haber sido por un tiempo muchísimo más largo de no ser porque en el corazón no hay una ley general. Él nunca se sintió verdaderamente enamorado, puede que sintiera mucha atracción, esa especie de hormigueo recorrerle la espalda ¿y por qué no? Esa necesidad de tocar —y ver— más allá de lo que los límites de la ropa permitían. No, Hinata nunca pudo ser su _otra mitad_ o como quiera que se llamara esa cursilería que inventaba la gente de por ahí, pero tampoco Sakura —sí, esa chica agresiva que solía ser presidente del consejo estudiantil años atrás— podría haber sido _su media naranja_ ni ninguna de esas cosas.

Y se había preguntado por muchísimo tiempo —algunas veces en verdad pensaba, contrario a lo que todos creían— si su mejor amigo a pesar de ser tan extraño, tan raro y tan poco empático habría sentido algo real por alguien. Y por _algo real_ Naruto quería referirse a esa extraña cosa que le llaman amor. De hecho lo creyó en última instancia pero después se dio cuenta de que el amor podía ser tan subjetivo y que no siempre se tomaba en cuenta como debería ser. Y ahí estaba él, siendo amigo incondicional de Hinata, ¿qué cómo fue que se hicieron amigos? No lo sabía, tal vez sentía esa necesidad de protegerla y verla, porque veía en ella un poco de soledad. No entendía el por qué, y sabía de antemano que muchas cosas eran imposibles de saber.

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hinata se iba a casar? No es que no lo creyera de ella, no es como si fuera una noticia rara que se escuche cada milenio.

No…

Sino el hecho de que no estaba preparado para la noticia, así de simple. Fue sorpresivo, algo así como si le dijeran que se hubiera sacado la lotería y que de repente sería millonario. El hecho, es que ella se casaría y la pregunta vino a su mente tan rápido como una chispa de luz.

—¿Amas a Gaara?

Tal vez, quizá, debió haber sido menos directo. Puede que tuviera que tratar el tema con más sutileza y no como si se tratara de la peor cosa del universo. Gaara era un buen amigo, como un hermano que había conocido gracias a Hinata, compartían en común muchas ideas

—Yo…

—¡Vamos Hinata! Era una broma, ¡en serio! Tú sabes, soy un poco hiperactivo cabeza hueca ¿no?

—Seguro.

Y en verdad quiso sonreírle con confianza, ¡demonios! Frente a él estaba Hinata, aquella niña que solía llevar el pelo en forma de hongo cuando eran niños. Era ella, después de todo. ¿Por qué no podía asumir que se casaría? Bueno, una parte de él quiso pensar que la noticia fue demasiado rápida y su tonto cerebro todavía no procesaba nada, en analogía era como una computadora vieja.

—¿Dónde está Gaara? Tal vez sería bueno que saliéramos los tres y comiéramos algo, y…

 **x-x-x**

—Espero que te hayas puesto al corriente, hay muchos pendientes por hacer.

Sí, se encontraba en el lugar que un día su padre había ocupado. De niño solía pensar que era el lugar más genial del universo donde se podía gobernar al mundo. Cuando cumplió los trece, el estar sentado con un montón de papeles encima ya no le pareció una idea brillante ni mucho menos atractiva. Y cuando supo que tenía que ir a Seattle el trabajo de su "papi" le pareció la cosa más terrible del universo ya que _él_ tenía que seguir con el legado que eso implicaba.

—Ya sé.

Quiso atravesar la mirada insípida de su hermano mayor en verdad que lo deseó. Le frustraba el recibimiento, tampoco es que él se considerara una persona emocional pero si esperaba un poco más, quizá que le dijeran que en su ausencia —de siete años— lo extrañaron. Pero nada de eso sucedió, y en cambio estaba ahí en una oficina con vista a la ciudad, los grandes edificios que casi rozaban el cielo —literalmente— y esa sensación de no saber realmente del porqué había regresado.

—La siguiente semana tendremos una junta con los Hyuga.

—…

¿Acaso su hermano le estaba dando una especie de indirecta? Sabía de antemano que el nombre de _Hinata_ no había sido tocado por mucho tiempo —por lo menos nadie lo había mencionado, algo así como un tabú— y la sola mención hacía que un sentimiento de amargura lo embriagara. No era ella, era él. Y se sentía patético por ello, había pasado mucho tiempo y lo que creyó tener o pensar simplemente había desaparecido tan rápido como llegó. Sin embargo… Algo, una pequeña —e irracional— parte le decía que el nombre de _Hinata_ no le era del todo indiferente. En sus ocultas memorias se evocaba la imagen de una chica y un chico besándose, de un juego que él quiso iniciar por mera diversión y juego del que probablemente perdió —sin haberlo admitido— con mucho pesar.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto… De no haber sido por él.

Salió de la oficina y trató de observar todo desde una perspectiva diferente, cuando visitaba el complejo Uchiha se sentía importante y más cuando su padre caminaba a su lado. Era como decirle a todos "hey, ¿ya me vieron? ¡soy hijo de Fugaku Uchiha". Pero ese sentimiento no era el mismo, de hecho se sentía como si ese no fuera su lugar. Pasó por la oficina de una secretaría cuya falda era corta, y también miró de reojo a la recepcionista del piso de abajo: pelo liso y de complexión delgada. Y del otro lado —junto a un cuadro aburrido que quizá su padre compró— una mujer regordeta hablando por celular. Todas las miradas estaban —indirectamente— puestas en él y en lo que significaba: Sasuke Uchiha. Su nombre era sinónimo de indiferencia y poder.

Poder por estar en el puesto que su padre había ocupado hasta el día de su muerte y fue hasta entonces que era imperativo que regresara de Estados Unidos y de ese limbo del cual había sido su protección.

—Hasta luego señor Uchiha-san.

El vigilante hizo una leve reverencia y Sasuke se sintió hastiado por la manera en que lo hacía, sin embargo no lo hizo notar y se reservó a asentir con parsimonia.

La calle era otro asunto, tal vez ahí ya no era más Sasuke Uchiha y se convertiría en una especie de un hombre más en Konoha. Y de hecho lo fue, nadie sospechaba de su identidad cuando caminaba entre las calles, sin usar su automóvil ni mucho menos ir acompañado de alguno de los abogados de la compañía. Era una persona más en el mundo al final del día.

Miró el cielo y le pareció un tanto diferente a otras veces, quizá en Estados Unidos había un cielo más… ¿nuboso? No, no era eso. Ni tampoco el sol que quemaba su rostro al mirar allá arriba. Quizá era el ambiente, y el factor "he llegado después de algunos años".

Caminando iba que no se dio cuenta de que en Ichiraku Ramen —un restaurante famoso del centro— había cierto amigo de toda la vida. Y tampoco le prestó atención a sus alborotados gritos por estar sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos. Hasta que la mismísima montaña vino hacía él como un huracán.

—¡Sasuke-idiota! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! Más importante todavía… ¡qué haces aquí!

Ahí, frente a él estaba la imagen viva de un rubio cabeza hueca, ojos azules y marcas zorrunas de nacimiento. Gritón, explosivo y terco hasta la médula, ahí estaba Naruto Uzumaki haciendo alboroto como sólo él podía hacerlo.

—¡Insensible! ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no avisaste de que ibas a llegar? ¿Eres tan desconsiderado para no…?

Sus preguntas taladraban sus oídos, llegaban como balas hasta los tímpanos como un bombardeo de cuestionamientos exigiendo respuestas. Mas él no quería darlas, o tal vez le era innecesario hacerlo.

Pasaron algunos segundos —puede que minutos— hasta que Naruto por fin desistió de sacarle información.

—¿Hola? ¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra, no?

Por supuesto que Naruto temió que Sasuke estuviera sordo, o pudiera que _"ido_ "Aunque lo veía más lúcido que nunca.

—¿Qué quieres?

La pregunta no sonó formal, ni siquiera amable. Más bien fue llana y carente de cualquier emoción, ningún atisbe de querer mantener la conversación. Tajante, en pocas y resumidas palabras.

—Sólo… Quería saber que había sido de mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes idiota que no te había visto en siete años? ¿Lo sabías?

Oh, por supuesto que lo sabía.

—Pues aquí estoy.

—Y bien… ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Hmp.

—¡Sasuke-idiota!

Ni siquiera la segunda ronda de ramen hizo ablandar su corazón. Aunque Naruto pudiera que llevara hasta tres platos, de alguna manera —y secreta— admiraba la perseverancia de seguir intentando mantener contacto con él. Si él fuera otra persona, estaba convencido de que nunca querría ser amigo de "Sasuke Uchiha".

—Han pasado muchas cosas, ¡en serio! Odio el trabajo y también…

Y ahí venía la lista larga de las cosas que Naruto hizo.

—También supe que odiaba estar en una oficina y fue entonces que…

—Sí, ya entendí que odias tu trabajo.

—No malinterpretes, no odio el trabajo es más bien que… Mi jefa es un poco extraña, ¿sabes? Es una especie de bruja.

—No me digas.

—Sí, además me da miedo sus ojos siempre me miran con desaprobación y cuando yo le digo "abuela" se enoja aún más.

—Hmp…

—Aunque he de mencionar que tiene unas dos cosas delanteras bastante interesantes.

—Interesante.

—¿Me estás dando el avión?

—No.

Aclaración, sí le estaba dando el avión.

—Y, ¿qué hay de ti?—Naruto removió un fideo de su plato, como si fuera lo más interesante en aquel local y miró a Sasuke de reojo, sintiéndose como un niño de nueve años—, ¿qué tal Estados Unidos, es tan guay como dicen?

—No está mal. En invierno hace frío y su acento es extraño.

—¿Y… lo demás?

Sasuke alzó las cejas.

—Mujeres, claro.

—Iguales que en Suna, iguales que en Konoha.

—¡No! Debe haber alguna diferencia—Bromeó—, ¿alguien especial?

Deseó internamente que Sasuke respondiera un "sí" eso significaría que había sentado cabeza, aunque por el otro lado, el rostro de Hinata se le vino a la mente y no le pareció justo. Más bien se sintió como un hipócrita.

—No me jodas con eso Naruto.

—¡Que te den entonces!

—Hay algo que debo decirte.

Naruto dejó de remover los fideos y por primera vez en la conversación lo miró directamente a los ojos, ¿Sasuke poniendo cara seria? Eso sí que era raro, y también un poco inquietante.

—¿Qué es?—dijo con duda.

—Me caso en cuatro meses.

—¿Qué?

Debía ser una broma, debía haber alguien detrás de él con una cámara de video grabando su expresión para después subirla a los diez videos más estúpidos de youtube.

Sin embargo, no había nadie detrás de él.

—Hay veces que no hay opción.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke se levantó y dejó el plato a un lado junto con un billete.

—Nos vemos.

Naruto miró el asiento vació y se preguntó por qué no había ido a jalarlo de las orejas y pedirle una explicación. Sin embargo la respuesta llegó tan rápido como la pregunta: ya no eran unos niños, ya no tomaban esa clase de decisiones repentinas y alocadas. Mas lo que lo desubicó fue lo que dijo de no haber otra opción.

—¿Qué ha pasado Sasuke?—murmuró.

* * *

 **N/A** Cuando digo "ido" en una de las oraciones me refiero a estar drogado, aquí por donde vivo se suele usar sin embargo puede que en su región no lo sea así.

Antes que nada, reciban un cordial saludo y una disculpa por no haber actualizado tan rápido como yo quisiera. He tenido muchos pendientes y más ahora que estoy a meses de entrar a la Universidad, pero bueno...

¡No se preocupen! Han leído bien el summary y la pareja. Sólo que aquí habrá drama, confusión, dolor, felicidad... Muchas cosas *risa malvada* Y cabe destacar que Naruto aquí jugara un papel protagonista, believe it or not!

So... Mi página en facebook es Tamahara-chan, para más novedades por ahí.

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!


	4. Entre Miradas

**IV. Entre miradas**

—Señorita Hyuga.

Hinata sentía como sus manos temblaban al agarrar los papeles, era un tic que tenía y que dudaba mucho que se quitara. Era extraño sentirse _tan_ exageradamente nerviosa.

—¿Sí?

—El consejo está reunido y están esperándola.

—C-Claro.

Sus pies se movían con torpeza, como caminar a tientas. Su mano se quedó estática cuando estuvo frente a la puerta ¿por qué era tan difícil abrirla? Sólo bastaba con hacer un movimiento y ya, sin embargo tenía la corazonada de que esa junta era más que eso y debía estar preparada.

Miró hacia al frente y procuró no mirar a nadie a los ojos, si lo hacía posiblemente se sentiría más nerviosa y lo último que quería era hiperventilar en medio de todos. Ellos eran personas importantes y el pilar de la empresa.

—Y con esto damos inicio.

No mostrarse frágil era una regla importante en los negocios, siempre con la cabeza en alto y desbordando seguridad. Era una regla importante y lo hacía, procuraba mantener ese semblante serio e imperturbable. Mas supo que era inevitable evadirla, y fue entonces que estaba frente a él, con la mirada baja y con un folder de cuero entre sus finas manos. Era ella, no había duda alguna. Su corazón latió frenético, casi se salía y eso fue extraño. Las palabras de uno de los Hyuga llegaban a sus oídos pero sólo como sonidos tan lejanos, casi de otro mundo.

Contempló cada detalle con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de una obra de arte. Su cabello era largo y con ese tinte azul que recordaba, ¿olería a lilas como en aquel entonces? Sin embargo había algo en ese rostro, algo que lo desarmaba y no lograba entender. ¿Ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia si quiera? Si bien, esa junta era un hecho desde hacía días él estuvo a nada de desistir y decirle —indirectamente— a Itachi que tomara su lugar pero eso sólo significaría que Hinata importaba, y para él ese tema estaba cerrado. O al menos eso pensaba.

Los minutos pasaban y el ambiente era denso, rostros desconocidos y algunos conocidos. Su paciencia se estaba agotando y con cada palabra las ganas de irse de ahí aumentaban, pero, ¿por qué no podía dejar de verla? Era una regla no mirar a la gente de ese modo, analizándola con cada fibra de su ser. La vio morderse el labio inferior cuando le preguntaban algo, la vio apretar el folder con la yema de sus manos. La vio, pero no la sintió.

—Entonces eso es todo, ¿tiene algo que comentar, señorita Hyuga?

Fue hasta ese momento que se sobresaltó y dejó de estar en su burbuja, ¿alguien lo pudo haber notado? Esperaba que no, y agradecía a la innata capacidad de _poder_ estar concentrado en dos cosas a la vez.

—Es… Es todo Ao-sama.

Un pequeño tartamudeo, pensó. Pero había salido bien, ya no era tan tímida como _antes._ El peso del pasado le estaba haciendo mella en sus entrañas, ¿pudiera que ella…?

La gente comenzó a salir de la sala de juntas, todos con una tranquilidad y con cara seria, nadie dijo ni comentó nada. Solo media mesa de distancia lo separaba. Así que arrastró su silla y se aproximó —no quería verse _desesperado—_ y la siguió por el pasillo que conducía a la recepción.

Pero ella no daba señales de querer hablar o de interés, en cambio se limitó a caminar derecha con sus tacones, con una gracia que a Sasuke le pareció un tanto admirable sin embargo, su pecho se comprimió un poco ¿cómo se atrevía ella a ignorarlo? ¿de qué manera? No sabía si era enojo o algún tipo de sentimiento extraño, lo que era un hecho es que se encontraba irritado. No le importó si alguien más lo observaba, así que aceleró su paso y chocó —a propósito— con ella.

—S-Sasuke.

Entonces, estuvo seguro de que se miraron el uno al otro. Sus ojos seguían siendo de ese color perla, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y sus mejillas eran dos faroles rojos. Pudo sentir como ella temblaba y ese movimiento involuntario en los dedos, estaba a su merced, tan nerviosa como la recordaba de hacía siete años.

En definitiva deseó decirle tantas cosas, ninguna dulce ni cargada de sentimientos, no podría ser de otra manera a final de cuentas. Lamentablemente tuvo que tragarse todas sus palabras, recordó su propósito ahí y dejó a un lado ese momento de debilidad. Apretó los puños y sacudió su cabeza, era un estúpido que no sabía lo que hacía.

Ella provocaba en él acciones de impulso, por mucho tiempo planeó —y recreó en su mente— el momento de su encuentro, y estuvo seguro de poder ignorarla, pasar de largo y no bajar siquiera la mirada, y después marcharse. Al final de cuentas sonaba tan sencillo pero, ¿qué sucedió? Ahí estaba, arrepintiéndose de haber provocado un choque sólo para tenerla más de cerca. Sabía de antemano que tal vez en algún momento se arrepentiría pero lo haría, _irse._

No volteó ni le concedió una última mirada, así como había llegado su impulso se fue. Ella debía ser un punto y aparte, nada más que eso.

Hinata lo vio marcharse —una vez más—, le era increíble cómo los rumores al final habían terminado siendo ciertos. Temía por el día en el qué Sasuke llegara, ¿Qué sentiría? Con sinceridad de lo único que estaba segura era que su corazón dolía, su pecho subía y bajaba en un vaivén de emociones. Y de nueva cuenta se sentía rota y usada, como una muñeca a la cual desechan. Ella no podía terminar así, y aunque se sintiera extraña por la actitud de Sasuke prefirió fingir que todas sus suposiciones habían sido falsas, era imposible —en un mundo cuerdo— que él hubiera chocado con ella a propósito, era imposible que él la hubiera mirado durante toda la junta.

No. Sasuke jamás haría eso, o por lo menos no el Sasuke actual.

Suspiró y decidió no derramar ni una lágrima más, y de ser posible ni un latido más. Pudiera que jamás lo entendiera y que nunca entendiera por qué se había alejado de ella de esa manera tan repentina, era posible que desde un principio las cosas tuvieran que terminar así, y era egoísta e hipócrita porque lo mismo que hizo Sasuke con su persona ella lo aplicó con Kiba, _su mejor amigo._ En los días de primavera lo recordaba y añoraba esos momentos en los cuales jugaban y asistían al colegio, también la forma en que cuidaba a Akamaru acariciando su melena peluda y entendió —por fin— que ella merecía eso. De alguna retorcida manera la vida le estaba pagando la factura.

Siguió caminando y llegó a las afueras de la empresa, era el momento de dejar todo el pasado atrás y dar un nuevo comienzo ahora que ella lo había visto por su cuenta.

Sasuke jamás la querría —si es que la quiso antes— de nuevo.

—¿Hinata?

Oh, ahí estaba él. Su corazón no se desbordó ni sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina simplemente respiró con tanta naturalidad y levantó su mirada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese estado de pensamientos profundos? Pudiera que no mucho, de otro modo sería estúpido haberse quedado dormida en la banqueta.

—Hola.

Sonrió como lo hacía con él, una simple curvatura en los labios. Quería y se esforzaba por que fuera una sonrisa autentica pero no siempre podía ser posible.

—Lamento llegar tarde, supongo la junta ha terminado, ¿no?

—No hay nada que lamentar Gaara, todo está bien.

 _Todo está bien._ Siempre decía esa frase cuando todo estaba jodidamente mal.

—Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti.

—¿So-Sorpresa?

—Sí, supongo que esta "sorpresa" debería haber quedado en secreto pero soy un poco torpe con este tipo de cosas, así que es mejor prevenirte.

Y también por el hecho de que Gaara conocía cuan nerviosa podía ponerse Hinata en situaciones inesperadas a tal grado de caer desmayada.

La tomó de la mano y con cuidado la condujo a su automóvil, con pasos lentos y cuidando no ejercer demasiada fuerza. Para él, ella era el ser más dedicado de todo el planeta, al cual debía cuidar y proteger sobre todas las cosas, lo supo cuando la vio por primera vez, con ese montón de cuadernos entre sus brazos y su bolso color lila. Ella era diferente a todas las demás, y no tuvo que conocerla demasiado para saberlo, ella era su otra mitad, por la cual esperaría toda la eternidad de ser necesario. Como era de esperarse, el corazón de Gaara sí latía rápido y más cuando tomaba su mano, era la sensación más maravillosa, él que nunca había conocido el amor de una madre y que el único afecto que había tenido en su niñez y adolescencia era el de sus dos hermanos podía decir a los cuatro vientos que jamás la dejaría ir.

Todo hubiera podido terminar de ese modo, pero nadie contó con que alguien los estaba observando desde el otro lado de la calle.

No podía ser otra persona más que Sasuke. La había visto salir de la empresa y tuvo otro impulso —esta vez más fuerte— de dirigirle algunas palabras, tal vez debería empezar por desearle un feliz cumpleaños atrasado o cualquier cosa. Empero, entre todos sus planes —previstos— nunca contó con que alguien más tomara la iniciativa de tomar su mano y llevarla hasta un automóvil.

Era hombre, y conocía a los de su clase. Ese sujeto no era un simple amigo, Hinata no se dejaría tomar de esa manera, ¡era imposible! Apretó los puños y deseó tener una explicación a lo sucedido, ¿por qué ella estaba con _ese?_ ¿por qué no estaba dentro de alguna oficina siendo una niña buena? ¿¡por qué!? Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y no se percató de que ella había desaparecido dejando detrás de sí la duda de qué había pasado en todo ese tiempo.

Regularmente las ganas de saber de ella disminuían cuando hurgaba —disimuladamente— su Facebook y se daba cuenta de que todo seguía como en antaño. Qué curiosa y rara era la realidad que había visto que ella no estaba precisamente sola. No le importaba quién fuera él, ni que fuera de ella, únicamente necesitaba una explicación lógica a todo. Y lo descubriría tarde que temprano.

—¿Bueno?

Odiaba cuando su teléfono sonaba y más cuando tenía telarañas en la mente.

—¡Hola amor!

¡Demonios! De repente, todo volvió a ser como era hasta hace unas semanas, la constante apatía que sentía por _ella_ y por sus muestras de afecto. Apretó el teléfono y quiso decirle que no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, que de hecho si existía un ser todopoderoso le diría que no la quería ver jamás en toda su existencia, sin embargo las palabras no llegaron y se limitó a contestar con un simple y tajante "¿qué quieres?"

—Sólo me preguntaba cómo estabas, hace horas que saliste de casa y no has llegado…

—Te llamo después.

—¡Sasuke!—Alegó por teléfono—, ¿acaso vas a dejarme así con la palabra en la boca?

Y colgó, lo menos que quería era una discusión, no deseaba sumar una más a la cuenta con aquella mujer. Bastante tenía con sus propios problemas como para escuchar su irritante voz.

 **x-x-x**

"— _¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?_

— _Nunca te he dicho una mentira, Sasuke._

— _¡Estás loco! ¿De qué manera yo podría hacer eso?_

— _No es que nosotros lo deseáramos, corremos un gran riesgo si esto no se lleva a cabo._

— _¿Por qué yo? Itachi es el mayor, yo tengo una vida ¿sabes?_

— _¿A qué te refieres con una vida? Habla con exactitud Sasuke._

— _Tú me dijiste una vez que si un Uchiha sabía lo que quería lo tomaría. Y eso fue lo que hice._

— _A veces Sasuke, las cosas no salen como nosotros queremos._

— _Eso quiere decir que… ¿todo esto fue planeado? ¿desde la escuela?_

— _Fue una mera coincidencia. Estamos en riesgo y esta es la única manera, cuando yo no esté aquí debo estar seguro que mi legado perdurará, y que este favor que te pido lo cumplirás._

— _Yo jamás dejaré mi vida a un lado padre._

— _Entonces Sasuke, este no será un favor, será una orden que debas acatar porque es deber de un Uchiha ver por su familia"_

* * *

 ** _N/A_** ¡Hola! Espero hayan tenido un excelente día. A partir de aquí iniciará una serie de eventos que serán algo así como una montaña rusa, muchas subidas y muchas bajadas. Y desde luego, un nuevo personaje aparecerá para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Sasuke y a toda la familia.

Les doy las gracias por todos los reviews, y las alertas... ¡gracias! ¡son los mejores!

Nos leemos pronto, (me esfuerzo por ello).

¡Saludos!

Mi página es Tamahara-chan en facebook para más novedades.


End file.
